Talk:Bionicle Ultimate Legend/@comment-30431739-20120406214908/@comment-4385750-20120517134752
yeah ^^ and that would be awesome, the review ^^: "Everyone should know it. Doing a toy franchise is a very serious business. Too many times we saw american toy franchise having a big success, including Bionicles, entering in sometimes crappy videogames, and there, in the Bionicle franchise, the best titles are the Bionicle game of 2003 and Bionicle Heroes. Later after the Bionicle Heroes release in 2006, the Bionicle pratically never entered in an official platform game again. Horewer, since the disappoints we caught though all Bionicle games, this new Bionicle game looked like a bit bad on gamelay prospectives. But we changed our mind when we saw the anime-style opening of the game, and so everyone discovered that every failure of every previous Bionicle game was a very lesson for this. The objective of a Bionicle game is to entertain, right, but is it satisfactory for the Bionicle fans? Yes. Yes, it is. The work, developed by the famous company CyberConnect2, from the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Series, is released in the arena of champions from Eidos Entertainment, as much as Bionicle Heroes, but it's also forced by the crazy passion for the Bionicle series from the Bionicle fans. If we were just categorying this game, we would say it's a multigenre, since it's a quarter beat 'em up, a quarter racing, a quarter sport and a quarter shooting. The Fighting controls are extremely easy: fast attack, strong attack, grabbing, dodging and parring. That's all, nothing said. And to make it even more simple is the fact the players can concatenate fast attacks and then the strong attacks, even by moving the character, but also they are some special moves (the PS3 version features the X, square or X, triangle combinations for super secials and the X, O combination for the ultra special). Forget the rigidity of games like Mortal Kombat or Tekken, this game allowes the players to run through all the scenarios like in the Dragon Ball Tenkaichi Series and the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Series. Don't forget this game is space miles far away from the classical Mortal Kombat games, because if the true fun is just by learning ten or twenty moves, then you better avoid this masterpiece. We know how this person feels: the one who is impressed by so much simplicity, but then we learned its true target: live the adventure as a true Bionicle character - and finally this target has finally been reached! But remember, we know there is a Versus mode, simply divided in 3 modes: Singleplayer, Local Multiplayer and Online Multiplayer, but the true axe of the game is the Adventure mode. Don't forget, some adventure games just want to distract us with some boring dialogues, but this game makes the players living the adventure: for example, the matches with Takanuva versus Makuta, and Takanuva versus Tuyet has a exclusive kohlii match, present in the game, as well as the Jaller & Takua VS Hahli & Macku VS Hewkii & Hafu 3-team match. As if it wasn't enough, there are 3 story modes: the canonical and original storyline, like the one we always lives since we were children since 2000, the Alternative storyline, which allows the players to discover "something" you never knew, and finally the Special storyline, which allows the player to discover new sagas from past, present and future. In this Story mode, you'll also buy new special objects and unlock exclusive content through all stories, including new characters (at least 200 overall), stages (36 overall, plus an exclusive for every platform) and so on. There are 4 types of story battles: the normal ones are, well, just normal, the mission ones are formed by objectives in order to winning the battle, remembering the requisits, the special ones make the player obtain a special object in case of victory, and the boss battles. The mechanicals of these ones battles is special: once the players damages the enemy to a certain point, it activates an interactive sequence, where the player have to press the buttons as fast as possible. As said before, the boss battles will sometimes allow the alternative kohlii gameplay. We know there are some difficut battles for the least expert players, but this game allows also the racing game with up to 8 players on multiplayers and 30 tracks, plus 5 exclusive for every platform, and the shooting game of paintball inspirated to Bionicle Heroes, with up to 8 players on 30 arenas, plus 5 from the incredible and exclusive Call of Duty series. If you love Bionicle, then prepare to meet the Heaven with Mata Nui... if not, maybe Bionicle Ultimate Legend is the ultimate chance to know this fatastic world! Vote: 9" If all of this really happened, I would die happy ^w^